


My Promise to You

by HellKaisersAngel



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/M, Funeral, Hurt, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellKaisersAngel/pseuds/HellKaisersAngel
Summary: At twenty-five years old Betty thought she would be buying her first house, running her parents newspaper, and starting a family. She never thought she would be burying her husband. Archie had made Jughead promise before they left for college that if anything happened to him in the future, he would watch over Betty. That's a promise Jughead intends to keep. Riverdale AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! Let me know what you all think, and I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, you okay?” A soft knock on his office door pulled Jughead Jones out of his thoughts and he tore his attention away from the worn out picture he held in his hands. His eyes met his closest friend, Veronica’s, and he sighed as he shook his head.

 

“I don’t know, V.” he muttered as he set the picture down, a teenage image of himself and his best friend, Archie Andrews, smiling back at him from a booth in Pop’s from a time that felt so long ago. Jughead slid the picture in the top drawer of his desk and Veronica walked over to him, taking his hands and pulling him to his feet.

 

“You know if you don’t go you’ll regret it. This is your last chance to say goodbye, Jones.” Veronica said as she reached up and straightened his tie, smoothing the collar of his black button up shirt down and walking a full circle to make sure nothing was out of place.

 

“I’m going to a funeral, not a date.”

 

“You still need to look like you didn’t just walk out of a bar.”

 

“That’s exactly what I’m going to be doing.” he grumbled and Veronica reached up, pulling his gray crowned beanie off of his head, “Hey!”

 

“Calm down, I’m making sure you actually combed your hair today.

 

“I’m fine.” he snapped and snatched the beanie back, sliding it on his head and feeling a wayward lock of hair escape and brush against his forehead, “My best friend may have died but I can still function.”

 

“I’m just making sure. Ready to go?” she asked as she looked down at her knee length black dress and smoothing out any wrinkles. He nodded in response and followed her outside, waving to his bartender and letting him know he wouldn’t be returning until after opening. A chilly breeze swept through the parking lot of the Whyte Wyrm, Veronica shivering and pulling her black pea coat on over the sleeveless dress. Her high heels tapped loudly against the pavement as they rushed to her SUV, Jughead opening the passenger door for her. She thanked him as she tossed him the keys and he hurried to get in and start the car as she checked her watch.

 

“If there’s no traffic we’ll make it with a minute or two to spare.” she said as Jughead hurried out of the parking spot and rolled on to the main road. He took the fastest route he could think of to get to Sweetwater Cemetery, Veronica fussing as he blew through a few yellow lights that had turned red as he was entering the intersections. He shrugged her off as he turned onto the little two lane road that led to Riverdale’s final resting place and filed in line behind a caravan of cars that were headed in the same direction. His fingers drummed the steering wheel impatiently, his stomach churning as he saw the wrought iron arch ahead that marked the entrance to the cemetery. His hands felt sweaty and clammy, his heart beating rapidly as the cars passed one by one under the entrance.

 

“Whoa, Jones, you look like you’re gonna hurl.” Veronica gasped as she reached over and felt his forehead, “You’re paler than normal.”

 

“I just don’t know if I can do this, V.”

 

“You can, I promise you can. I’m right here next to you, we don’t even have to go to the reception afterwards. Just make it through the graveside service and we can go.” He inhaled sharply and nodded, her knuckles going white as they passed under the arch and into the quiet graveyard. He parked off the side of the road behind a line of cars and they stepped out, Jughead brushing off his black dress pants and falling into step with Veronica as they made their way to the group of mourners gathered around a dark blue funeral tent.

 

“Stilettos were a bad idea.” Veronica muttered as she grabbed Jughead’s arm and tried to keep her heels from sinking into the well manicured grass. It had rained nearly every day that week since Jughead received the devastating phone call that his former best friend had been crushed to death by a suspended load of support beams that had broken loose. A new guy on the crew hadn’t been paying attention where he was walking and walked right under the load, Archie running and pushing him out of the way when they heard the cables give. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been fast enough to save himself and had died almost immediately. They reached the growing group and Veronica pulled him over to a nearly empty spot, Jughead feeling his face pale again at the sight of the dark mahogany casket that lay suspended over the open vault. A large assortment of red and white flowers lay on the top of the closed casket and Jughead felt a pricking in his eyes as he choked back the tears that he was surprised were surfacing.

 

No, he shouldn’t be surprised.

 

Little Archie at eight years old had run up to the weirdo loner kid in ripped pants that were almost too short and an oversized t-shirt that had seen better days, a bubbly blonde girl in tow who had been just as happy to see him.

 

“ _Hey, you wanna come play on the monkey bars with us?”_ Archie had offered as they stopped in front of the swing set where he sat by himself. 

 

“ _Is this some kind of joke?”_ Jughead asked as he eyed them suspiciously. No one had ever wanted to play with him before so why now all of a sudden?

 

“ _No, it’s for real! You look like you could use a friend so how about two?”_ the little red head urged and the blonde smiled, rustling around in her back pack and pulling out a pack of snack cakes and a juice pouch. 

 

“ _Come on, we can share my snack.”_ she had offered and from that day forward Archie, Jughead, and the little blonde girl known as Betty Cooper had been inseparable.

 

“There are so many people here.” Veronica said as she pulled him from his past. Jughead looked over at a large group of men that he recognized from their high school days, all of them wearing their Riverdale High Letterman jackets as honor to the fallen brother who had once played football beside them. He recognized the squad of River Vixens that used to cheer for the football team back them, the girls standing right next to the alumni football players and talking quietly among themselves. He recognized a few of Archie’s extended family he had seen a few times during the holidays when he stayed at the Andrews’ house when it was too hard to deal with his drunken father. His eyes moved to the tent where immediate family sat directly behind the casket. He saw Mary, Archie’s mother, her vibrant red hair starting to streak ever so lightly with silver. Fred sat on her right, his hair thinning and already a salt and pepper look taking over the brown. 

 

And then there she was. Shoulder length blonde locks lay loose in soft waves, framing her sad pale face. What were once bright emeralds for eyes were now a dull, dark green and they lay fixed to the casket. 

 

Betty Cooper. 

 

Actually, Betty Andrews since she and Archie had wed straight out of college.  Four years later Jughead still had that invitation stashed somewhere at his old trailer, but he never made it to the wedding, a choice he was starting to regret. 

 

“She still looks the same as the day we graduated high school.” Veronica said as she followed Jughead’s gaze to their old friend. He remembered their last meal they ate together at Pop’s, the night before they all left for their respective colleges they had been accepted in to. 

 

The preacher took his place by the casket, clearing his throat and silencing the whispering crowd. 

 

“I’d like to thank you all for coming today.” he began, Jughead staring at the casket and the rest of the world just falling away. 

 

“ _Okay, we have to promise that on holidays and summer break we come back here and do this.” Archie said as Pop sat their milkshakes down, the other three nodding in agreement, “I don’t want us growing apart.”_

 

“ _I don’t think that’s possible.” Jughead said as he reached over and swiped the cherry off of Betty’s milkshake, smiling as he popped it off the stem and into his mouth. She scooped some whip cream on her finger and flung it at him, laughing as it landed on his cheek and splattered a little in Veronica’s raven hair._

 

“ _I’m going to miss you guys so much.” Betty said sadly and Archie wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head and giving her a comforting squeeze._

 

“ _It’s only temporary, B, we’ll be back here before you know it. Nothing can keep us apart.” Veronica reassured her, Archie and Jughead picking up their glasses to signify a toast._

 

“ _To the best of friends forever.” Archie said and the four clinked their glasses together._

 

“Oh. My. God.” Veronica muttered as her hand shot over and squeezed Jughead’s arm.

 

“What?” he asked as she brought her hand to her mouth and tears rimmed her big brown eyes, “Ronnie, what?”

 

“Oh God, poor Betty. I didn’t know.” she whimpered and Jughead turned his attention to the tent where the immediate family was standing as the casket was slowly being lowered into the cement vault.

 

“What are you talking abo-.” he stopped before he could finish as he watched Betty turn to leave with Mary and Fred, her black dress tight around a small round belly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead stepped out of the car and leaned against the hood with a lit cigarette between his lips, Veronica giving him a disappointed look and propping her hands on her hips.

 

“You seriously need to drop that habit.” She huffed as she wrinkled her nose and waved the smoke away from her face. Jughead only shrugged as he inhaled, his eyes watching the funeral attendees walk by as they made their way into the Riverdale community center for the reception.

 

“Jughead.” He turned around at the sound of his name and saw Fred walking towards him, his hands keeping warm in his old work jacket he had worn since Jughead could remember, “Thought I recognized that hat. I haven’t seen you in years.”

 

“Hey, Fred.” Jughead said softly, blowing the smoke out of his lungs as the man placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze before pulling him in for a tight hug.

 

“How you been, son?” Fred asked and Jughead swallowed hard. No matter how long it had been since the gang had gone their separate ways, Fred still was the father he wished his own could have been.

 

“I’ve been better. Fred, I’m so sorry about Archie.” Jughead said as he pat Fred’s back, the man stepping back and holding him at arms length.

 

“I am too. Archie loved you, Jug. Up until his death he still told people about his brother who lived in the Southside. Thank you for coming to the funeral today, it would have meant the world to him.”

 

“I know Archie and I hadn’t seen each other in a long time and that was my fault but I wouldn’t have missed this. I just wish I had done a better job at being his friend.” They turned at the sound of Veronica sniffling, the girl apologizing and digging tissues out of her purse to dab at the tears under her eyes.

 

“Sorry, sorry please ignore me.” she said, Fred stepping to her and pulling her into a comforting hug, “I’m so sorry, Mr. Andrews.” Jughead sighed and placed the cigarette back to his lips as he looked up to see Mary and Betty walking towards them. He quickly stomped out his cigarette and exhaled the rest of the smoke.

 

“Jughead, Veronica, thank you for coming.” Mary said as she wiped away a stray tear before hugging them both, Jughead looking over her shoulder at the newly widowed Betty who was fidgeting with a lock of hair, “Let’s go inside where it’s warm so we can talk.”

 

Before Jughead could get a chance to say hello to his old friend Mary had wrapped her arm around her back and was leading her into the building, Veronica and Fred hurrying after them. He tightened his jacket to fight off the bitter wind and fell in line behind a group of alumni Bulldogs as they made their way inside.

* * *

 

“I’m so sorry, Betty. Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you.” one of Betty’s old elementary school teachers said as she took her hands in her own and pat them gently, “Archibald was such a good kid.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Easton.” she replied quietly, leaning down so the old woman could kiss her cheek before making her way to get some of the punch her mom had just set out on the refreshment table. She reached for one of the glasses, stopping when she caught site of his graduation picture, framed and sitting in front of a flower arrangement next to the punch bowl. She pulled her hand back and turned away from the table as an older couple she barely remembered stopped to give her their condolences.

 

She thanked them, rather hastily, and pushed through the crowd to try and find an empty spot where she could breathe. She broke through the crowd and halted in her tracks as she nearly ran into a table. A black lacy table cloth draped the rectangular table and from one end to the other it was covered in framed pictures of Archie. From preschool through college, a large one of their wedding day, some of their engagement photos, and a few of his football photos as well. Her heart was beating rapidly and her hands started shaking as she felt panic rushing in, tears welling in her eyes as she looked at the smiling face she’d never see again. Her chest felt heavy and tight as it began to ache, Betty reaching up and gripping the collar of her dress.

 

“Betty?” she heard a soft voice ask, turning to see a face she hadn’t seen in years, “Betty, what’s wrong?”

 

“I need air.” she whispered, her voice cracked and shaky, “Jughead, just help me get out of here.” It was a desperate plea and he nodded, placing his hand on her back and leading her towards one of the back exits. He lookedover his shoulder to make sure no one was following in hopes she would have a moment to herself. She slipped through the door, Jughead right behind, and grasped the old iron railing on the back stoop as she sucked in the cold winter air. Her lungs burned from the cold as she took deep breaths and she shivered, regretting not grabbing her coat on the way out. She stood straight and closed her eyes, tilting her face up towards the overcast sky as she felt her heart finally slowing down. A fleece lined denim jacket was laid on her shoulders, Betty turning to look back at Jughead who was leaning against the cold brick of the building with his arms crossed to keep himself warm.

 

“It’s been a few years.” she said softly, Jughead giving her a sad smile and moving to stand next to her, “How have you been, Juggie?”

 

“I’ve been better. I’m more concerned about you though.” he answered as he slid his beanie off, the winter breeze flirting with the thick locks of black hair that fell free and brushed against his forehead.

 

“I’ve definitely been better.” she answered and took a deep breath, “Every where I looked there were pictures of him, Jug, and it just felt like it was being rubbed in my face that he’s gone. And all of these people keep coming up and saying they’re sorry. People I haven’t seen in years, a decade or more, hugging me and asking if there is anything they can do and I felt like I was suffocating. I had to get out of there.”

 

“Do you need me to leave you alone?” he asked and she turned to look at him, shaking her head and wrapping his jacket tightly around her.

 

“I always liked your company.” she answered and he smirked, following her gaze as she turned to look at the sun as it began to sink behind the Riverdale skyline, “I’m glad you came today. He would have liked that.”

 

“That’s what Fred said, too.” Jughead answered as he watched her reach up and tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, “Betty, I’m not trying to be nosy, and I know this is a dangerous question to ask some women, but, are you…?”

 

“Yes.” she whispered, sniffling and wiping fresh tears with his jacket sleeve, “Five months as of yesterday.” Her hand moved to the little swollen bump of her belly and smoothed the dress over it, her smile sad as she looked down at it.

 

“What do you need me to do, Betty? What can I do or get you? For you and for the baby.”

 

“That’s sweet, Juggie, I appreciate it, but I think I’m okay.”

 

“Betty.” His voice was stern, yet still soft and it got her attention. She turned to face him, resting her hip against the railing as he stood straight and turned to her, “My offer is not empty like most people’s in a time like this. If you need me, I’m a phone call away and I will drop anything I’m doing to help you.”

 

“Why, Jug? We haven’t seen each other since our last year of college and we barely spoke for a few years before that. So why are you all of a sudden hell bent on helping me?” She lifted a curious eyebrow and stepped towards him, placing her hand on his arm lightly.

 

Jughead swallowed hard as guilt overcame him, his eyes leaving hers and looking down towards the ground.

 

“I was a terrible friend to Archie these past few years. I basically dropped him as soon as I joined the Serpents and I regret that so much. I missed your graduations, I missed your wedding, I missed a lot, and I will never be able to apologize enough for that.” He exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and ran his fingers roughly through his hair and resting it on the back of his neck, “The night before he left for college, Betts, he asked me for a favor.”

 

“A favor?”

 

“He wanted me to take care of you in case anything happened to him.” She sucked in a harsh breath, her bottom lip pulling between her teeth as she felt it begin to tremble with a new set of fresh tears.

 

“ _Hey, man.” Archie said as he tossed the basketball he had been bouncing on his bedroom floor, Jughead dropping his notebook and pen to catch it before it hit him in the head._

 

“ _What now, Arch?” Jug asked with a smirk, tossing the basketball back and leaning off his air mattress to collect his writing supplies._

 

“ _Can you do me a favor?”_

 

“ _I am not going out this late in my sleep clothes to get you anything.” Archie laughed as he shook his head, Jughead grinning and laughing with him. Archie’s laugh had always been infectious and that was one of the many things he loved about the young man who was basically his brother._

 

“ _Nah, man, this is a serious favor.”_

 

“ _Alright, what do you want?”_

 

“ _If anything happens to me at all, like if I die, or I’m hooked up to machines and a vegetable, will you please look after Betty for me? Make sure she’s okay, look after her and make sure she’s taking care of herself?”_

 

“ _Yeah, man, but why the sudden morbid turn to the evening?” Jughead asked with a concerned eyebrow raised, his pen resting against the page he was writing on. The ink had started to suck into the paper from the tip of the pen, creating a small black blotch at the end of a sentence._

 

“ _I just want to make sure if anything happens that she’ll be okay and that she’ll have friends there for her. Betty tries to deal with things on her own but I don’t want her to be lonely. When my grandpa passed away, I had to remind my dad to shower and eat for a long time. I don’t want Betty to suffer the same way.”_

 

“ _You know I’ll be there for her, Arch. I love Betts, you two are my best friends. I’m not gonna let her suffer. But you need to get out of that mindset because everyone knows ole Golden Boy here will live to be nearly a hundred and die peacefully in his sleep in the old folks home his kids stuck him in.”_

 

“ _Do I at least get hot nurses?”_

 

“ _What’s the point in living to be that old in a nursing home if you don’t?” They both busted out laughing and Archie rolled the basketball underneath his bed as they both settled for bed, “Your last night home, Arch.”_

 

“ _I know. Tomorrow I leave for school.”_

 

“ _Tomorrow I take full reign of the Serpents.”_

 

“My number has been the same it’s always been, unless you don’t have it anymore.”

 

“No, I have it.” she answered softly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

Archie. Her Archie. He had always looked out for her, protected her, and even now it felt like he still was as Jughead stood there in front of her. She felt a smile pull at her tear streaked face and she found herself stepping forward, wrapping her arms around Jughead and pulling him into a tight hug. His arms slid around her back and he squeezed her gently, taking great care not to squish the tiny baby between them.

 

“Archie was my best friend, my brother even if not by blood, and I’ll be damned if I don’t keep my promise to him. I know our friendship has been strained for years, Betts, but I want to fix it if you’ll let me.” She stepped back and gave him a watery grin, moving to her tiptoes and pecking his cheek quickly and lightly.

 

“Of course, Juggie. Now let’s go inside and power through the rest of this reception.”

 

“Want me to stay close and beat up anyone that suffocates you.”

 

“I’m not so sure about beating them up, but if you could just scare them away from me I would be most appreciative.” With a soft laugh shared between them he reached over and pulled the door open for her, Betty thanking him as they made their way back into the teary crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is a little short, all chapters from here on out SHOULD be longer! I hope you are enjoying, and please let me know what you think! Also, thank you for all of the Kudos and reviews so far! You all are just simply amazing and wonderful, supportive people.


End file.
